wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nord
Nord is a fortress world located at the very border of Imperial territory in the Segmentum Ultima. Due to it's location it's often the target of xenos threats that seeks to invade Imperial space. This has forced the people of Nord to adopt a very martial lifestyle that build on the continued conscription of new troops into either PDF or the local Imperial Guard recruitment offices. Northern parts of the planet is covered in high dessert mountains while the the southern parts are covered in thick layers of ice and snow. In between these two extremes are a thin area where tropical rain forests grow and is abundant with animal life in all sizes. Nord is also known as a a final checkpoint for Explorator fleets and Rouge Traders as well as other imperial forces that seeks to venture out beyond the borders of the Imperium. History Dark Age of Technology Nord was colonized during the Dark Age of Technology the first human interstellar civilization first began colonizing the galaxy. The first human settlers is thought to have arrived some time in the 20th Millennium and due to it's large quantities of natural resources quickly grew in size and influence in the region. While its primary export was the mining of the materials hidden away in the ground and its three moons it also became a place of science as more and more scientists settled on Nord to study the many xeno races that lived in the regions around Nord. The planet and its people would prosper up until the Age of Strife though it would face hard times such as attacks from xeno attacks. Age of Strife When the Age of Strife arrived was Nord thrown into chaos due to its isolation from the rest of Human civilization. A great horde of daemons by the tens of thousands would at one point during the start of the Age of Strife assault the planet. While the Nordens managed to rebel the massive daemon horde it left the planet i complete ruins. Any form of authority lost its power and influence to anarchy. The people of Nord would battle each other in a form of tribal wars for the most parts of the horrific age. But near it the age's end in the 29th Millennium it had been united under a single banner and had even managed to regain small parts of its past glory. Great Crusade When the warpsstorms that had raged across the galaxy settled and the Great Crusade launched from Terra so did the people of Nord begin their own expansion into the neighboring systems, quickly establishing an empire of their own. The Nordens would wage many wars against xeno races during their many conquests. By the time the came into contact with the forces of the Imperium they had managed to build an empire consisting of no less than 200 worlds. A great war was fought between the forces led by the Ultramarine legion and the forces of the Norden Empire. Nord and its colonies, however, could not stand against the might of the Imperium of Man and surrendered when the Ultramarines and their fleets stood at the doorstep of Nord itself. Nord would then see its once great empire fall apart and this left its people bitter and angry at its conquerors. as time moved forward the bitterness and hate was gradually replaced with loyalty and respect of Imperium and what it stood for. It would even go so far as the Nordens actively enlisting in the Imperial Army to help the Imperium of Man conquer the galaxy. Horus Heresy Nord is located so far from the actual fighting during the Horus Heresy and its fleets and armies had already left the planet. This made it of little strategic importance and was for the most part left alone by both loyalists and traitors alike. Geography Nord is an odd temperate planet with almost half of its northern hemisphere is covered in hot desert-like mountains and seas of golden sand. Completely opposite of this is it's southern hemisphere that is covered in thick layers of ice and snow. In between these two extremes with a diameter of roughly a thousands kilometers are a tropical paradise where wildlife is more than abundant. These three extremes are divided into three planetary sectors with the tropical areas around the planet's equator as the primary sector, known as Sectum Primus, while the deserts of the north is know as Sectum Secundus and finally the icy south as Sectum Tertius. Each of this sectums are further divided into four sub sectors. Sectum Primus Sectum Primus is where the majority of the Nord's production of food is located and also where its capital city is located. Countless outposts and small military garrisons have Sectum Secundus Sectum Tertius Major cities Hungerburg Hungerburg is the capital city of Nord. It is located in Sectum Primus Sagavach Tonmeldem Military Norden Watchmen Orbital Defenses Economy Category:Imperium of Man Category:Imperial Planets